The Longest Wave
by Elvats
Summary: Un niño llamado Steven, hijo de alguien muy importante, es capturado por salvajes. Hay una masacre frente a sus ojos, todos mueren y antes de que sea ejecutado por un salvaje, este se detiene y decide no matarlo. Solo para que después lo tome como su prisionero, ignorando el hecho de que alguien pude ir a buscarlo.
1. Sangre y miedo a la luz de luna

**Para los que leyeron anteriormente: El capítulo esta completamente actualizado al anterior. Tiene cosas extras y esta acorde con la trama mejorada.**

 **—•—•—•—**

El sonido estruendoso de las espadas chocando, el brillo de las tiendas quemándose ferozmente junto a algunos cuerpos sobre la nieve, gritos de agonía y lamentos de sus protectores. Steven estaba asustado, muy asustado. Temblaba y estaba apunto de llorar del miedo. Nunca fue alguien fuerte para nada, es más, se podría decir que era un cobarde hasta ahora y esto se debía a que había tenido la suerte de nacer en la casa Diamond. Su madre era una guerrera respetable y señora de gran parte del reino, y por ello nunca tuvo que tocar una espada en toda su corta vida.

Creyó que nunca lo necesitaría, pero se equivocó para su terrible suerte. Ahora se encontraba atrás de un árbol en el bosque donde acampaba hace apenas un rato. Todavía escuchaba los gritos y el sonido de las hojas de las espadas estampándose. Y conforme asomaba la cabeza nervioso, miraba como los salvajes hacían todo un baño de sangre, con los caballeros de su casa.

Miraba los cuchillos, hachas y espadas de los salvajes cubiertas por sangre. Las tripas sobre la nieve, las cabezas cortadas junto a los abrigos de pieles que utilizaban para el frío duro del área.

Corriendo el riesgo de ser visto por ellos, se quedó hipnotizado y horrorizado por segundos al ver toda esa masacre que se gestaba delante de sus ojos. Su expresión era de temor y preocupación absoluta, al pensar qué tal vez, el correría el mismo terrible destino que esos hombres que juraron protegerlo, habían perecido.

Pronto se dio cuenta que si seguía mirando lo descubrirían, por lo cual oculto nuevamente su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, dando suspiros ondos tratándose de calmarse para no romper a llorar de repente. Los sonidos de ira y lucha de los salvajes se escucharon, y las espadas no volvieron a chocar. Una celebración y aullidos de los asesinos se escucharon indicando que habían ganado.

Los ojos de Steven se cristalizaron y las primeras gotas de lágrimas aparecieron. "¿Qué es lo que hare?" Se preguntó el chiquillo devastado.

Todavía corría peligro, pero si fuera el caso de que aquellos barbaros se van y no lo ven. ¿Qué haría el solo en todo caso? En medio del bosque, a merced del frío y de la gélida nieve. Sin comida, sin ayuda, completamente solo. Por donde lo pensara el estaba perdido si o si. La diferencia era que en una, su muerte era rápida y en la otra era lenta, aunque según las historias que había escuchado de los ancianos, los salvajes eran unos monstruos a la hora de ejecutar.

Con eso en mente, no era como si se entregaría a esos carniceros, pero por su mente pasó que sería bueno terminar esto de una vez mientras imaginaba cómo morirá de hambre, aunque no significaba que lo iba ser. El ser humano es un ser que busca sobrevivir siempre, y Steven al checar sus caminos y encontrar muerte en todos, optaba por seguir vivo hasta donde se pudiera. Pura naturaleza humana.

Cerró sus ojos, apretó los puños y decidió esperar a que se fueran los salvajes.

La calma se puso en sus alrededores al estar esperando, y en aquel silencio, escuchó una rama crujir. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y en el instante, se encontro con uno de ellos. Un salvaje encapuchado. El no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya cuando lo miro, este lo agarro y lo puso contra el árbol con fuerza, lo agarro de sus ropas finas y cálidas, lo alzó y lo restregó más contra el tronco.

—¡No espera! —gritó el pequeño aterrado, sus lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas en el instante.

El salvaje lo ignoro, sacó una daga de su abrigo y la puso en el cuello de Steven. El pequeño al ver aquello, no atino a más que romper en llanto.

—¡Espera, espera por favor!

Siguió diciéndolo entre sus sollozos y sus lágrimas corrían que no parecían tener fin, mientras que, el que lo sostenía la daga, la presionaba más fuerte contra el. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al ver que nada podía hacer ya, y espero lo peor, aunque nada sucedió...

Abrió sus ojos cristalizados y tristes, y miro al salvaje encapuchado guardar su daga. Aquel limpió sus lágrimas, y su llorar se detuvo ante la confusión de ello, aunque el miedo era muy latente todavía en el.

Dejo caer un poco a Steven. El salvaje se quedó quieto mirándolo hasta que llevo sus dos manos a su abrigo de pieles y quito la capucha que lo cubría. Haciendo que el... No, no el... Ella, por fin se mostrará...

Una cabellera corta castaña y una cara sucia pero fina, ojos brillosos y una expresión tranquila de una joven mujer fue lo que ocultaba el abrigo. Por la oscuridad de la noche, no había notado que se trataba de una mujer.

Ella se quedó mirándolo por un rato más, se quitó su guante y toco con su mano desnuda la mejilla del pequeño mientras que el movía su cabeza tratándose de alejarse asustado al sentir aquel tacto.

—Por favor... -murmuró Steven con sus ojos negros cristalizados, llenos de miedo.

La joven siguio observándolo, agarro su barbilla y miró las facciones de su rostro, a la vez que comenzaba a tocar su peculiar cabellera rizada. El pequeño volteo confundido a mirarla, había evitado sus ojos mirando hacia los árboles del fondo, y ella al sentir aquello, también lo miro. Steven tembló al encontrarse con esos ojos azules mirándolo, pero se extraño al ver que ella rompió el contacto visual con el y bajo sus mirada a una parte inferior del rostro del pequeño. Solo para que después lo agarrara con fuerza de nuevo, sacara su navaja y lo juntara con ella, para luego llevarlo donde se había gestado aquella masacre de hace un rato.

Steven no tardó en suplicar de nuevo, solo dejándolo de hacer, cuando ella lo llevo a donde antes se encontraba su campamento. La fogata en donde no hace mucho hablaba con sus compañeros de viaje, y escuchaba las historias de ellos con pleno interés y emoción, seguía encendida. La mayor parte de las tiendas ya habían sido consumidas por las llamas, y en pocas, ya solo salían humo de unos cuantos trozos de madera achicharrados. En la nieve blanca, había sangre, miembros amputados, brazos, piernas y cabezas sin rastro del tronco. Y los salvajes, sentados en la nieve con cuerpos de sus protectores a un lado suyo, o parados con hachas, espadas y lanzas, lo miraron sonrientes y serios, con sus rostros feos, sucios, llenos de cicatrices, hostiles e intimidantes.

Agacho la vista para no verlos y se encontró con más cadaveres, espadas y charcos de sangre, y los asesinos rieron al ver que con tan solo ver aquello, se mostró horrorizado y asustado, a tal punto de lagrimear.

—¿Qué tienes ahí Lapis? —dijo uno con tono fuerte —No me digas qué ahora no asesinas a niños.

—No es eso —hablo la castaña de los ojos azules con tranquilidad, sin siquiera soltar a Steven.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por que aún no lo has enviado con Milon? —soltó una salvaje grande, de aspecto temible que se encontraba sentada frente a la fogata.

—Por qué nos servirá.

Todos la miraron confundidos de lo que había dicho. Unos rostros de amargura se vieron entre los crueles guerreros, algunas sonrisas de parte de otros, y la simple confusión de la mayoría.

—¡¿Qué?! —gruñó una pequeña de ellos —¡¿De que mierda nos puede servir un niño?!

—Tranquila Rubí, deja que Lapis hable. Debe tener buenas razones, no la hemos escuchado aún.

—¡Deja de defenderla! —hablo de nuevo Rubí con ira —¡Le vas a pasar alguna cosa de nuevo seguramente! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!

—Cállate mocosa. Tu solo eres una niña aún —dijo Lapis con seriedad —No sabes nada todavía.

Steven miro como la tal Rubí, una chiquilla tan solo, ponía un rostro de ira absoluta. Casi pareciera que sacaría humo por las orejas al ver lo roja que se ponía, y apretaba tanto los puños, como si quisiera que sangrarán. Su cabellera tan despeinada y sus ropas llenas de pieles que la hacían lucir robusta, daban la impresión de que no era una persona fácil de hablar ni lidiar.

De hecho, ninguno de los salvajes daba confianza de ni siquiera decirle un hola. Y mientras que ellos discutían casi como los perros se ladran, el pequeño e intimidado Steven, observaba a algunos de ellos, a la chiquilla enfurecida de unos 15 años tan solo, a la mujer más grande que había visto en toda su vida, a un hombre tan feo que causaba miedo, a un flacucho que tenía aspecto de ser tan frágil como una rama, unos dos encapuchados que se hablaban, y cuando llegó a la castaña que lo trajo ahí, se dedicó su tiempo a observar y pasó por alto los demás. Una joven de unos 18 o 20 años probablemente, cabellera corta, ojos azules, y ella hablaba y discutía con tranquilidad para explicar porque el era importante y no debían matarle. Así es, mientras la platica progresaba todavía más. El hombre feo y Rubí la chiquilla enojona, ya hablaban de descuartizarlo junto a otro de cabellera negra, de ponerlo de ejemplo para los forasteros del reino que se atrevieran a meterse con ellos.

Era cierto que los salvajes odiaban tanto al reino y a todos los que lo componían como habían relatado todos los maestros y todas las mil historias que los grandes le contaban de ellos a los más menores.

Todo había parecido ficticio hasta ahora que el pequeño lo experimentaba. Eran casi como lo había escuchado, solo que con varias grandes diferencias, pues estos hablaban y se intentaban poner de acuerdo democráticamente, algo que era imposible en el reino, o que todos tenían malformaciones y tenían dentaduras gigantescas como animales. Además de que no parecían ser canibales como lo había escuchado, y no eran tan perversos a la hora de matar. Lo de Rubí y los otros dos parecía más parloteo a que se atrevieran a hacerlo en realidad, pero eso no quitaba que Lapis y los demás habían asesinado a los guardias de Steven a sangre fría.

No sabía que pensar de ellos Steven y seguía claramente asustado por la situación, se veía por su mirada aunque, se preguntaba porque Lapis lo quería vivo.

—Si lo pones así, suena bien Lapis.

Por tanto pensamiento, ya ni el pequeño había escuchado. El hilo de la conversación se fue a quien sabe dónde.

—¿Y que sucede si no encontramos a nadie? ¿Lo matamos?

—Si es así, si —constesto Lapis sin parpadear.

—Suena estupido —soltó de nuevo Rubí indignada.

—¿Tu que piensas Alice? —preguntó el flacucho del grupo con ambigüedad

Uno de los encapuchados miro al flacucho y contesto.

—Me parece bien, yo sigo a Lapis.

—No se puede perder tanto el tiempo en esto. Me largo con mi grupo —dijo dirigiéndose al que habló primero.

—¿Irás a Cascada Negra?

—Si, te veré allá o luego me alcanzarás. No seguiré escuchando esta mierda ocasionada por un niño del reino. Tengo dignidad —dijo, y después de mirar con hostilidad a Steven, el se terminó por ir junto a más de la mitad de salvajes que estaban ahí.

El flacucho también estaba a punto de irse, pero termino quedándose junto a la mujer grande, al primero que habló, a la enojona rubí, y los dos encapuchados que se hablaban, los cuales ni se habían movido.

—Bueno, supongo que irá con nosotros Lapis. Aunque nosotros iremos a Cascada Negra sin importar que.

—Si no importa, está cerca —constesto para luego agregar —Garruk dame una soga.

—Ahí te va Lapis —el flacucho se agacho junto a un bolso grande, saco una soga y se la aventó a ella. Ella la atrapó al momento y el hablo con tono burlón —No creo que la ocupes con ese chiquillo, pero ahí la tienes.

La salvaje de cabello corto prosiguió a amarrar al pequeño de cabellera rizada, no fue problema alguno, Steven seguía miedoso y a cada movimiento que ella hacía casi brincaba del susto.

Uno de los tipos aquellos, gritó que era hora de irse, que pronto los animales de la zona olerían los cadaveres y vendrían. Todos hicieron caso y se pusieron en marcha. No caminaron mucho, media hora por lo menos. Steven pensó que se encontrarían con los otros bárbaros que se fueron, pero al final, nunca los volvió a ver.

Establecieron un punto para dormir, y Lapis ató al pequeño en un viejo árbol, este sintió escalofríos al sentarse en el fria nieve y la de cabellera corta al notar eso, se acercó a él y le susurró que solo era por el momento. Steven solo se intrigó y se lleno de esperanzas ciegas. "¿Ella me dejara libre?" se preguntó mientras guardaba sus manos en sus ropas. "Ella tal vez no mata a niños como yo... Ella es buena igual... " se dijo, aunque el ya no era tan niño, pero lo seguía siendo, estaba en el trayecto de cambiar a hacer un jovencito, ya hasta su madre lo había prometido con otra jovencita para formar nuevas alianzas fuertes. El no se consideraba preparado para eso, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de sus apellidos. Luego sería un Lord y el esperaría traer la paz como su madre lo había hecho.

Gggggggg

Por un momento recordó a su familia. "¿Ellos se preocuparan por esto? ¿Ya sabrán lo qué pasó?" No, no lo sabían y ni lo sabrán durante un día o dos. El camino en carruaje de por si era largo, y considerando eso probablemente se enteren después de varios días al no ver que el pequeño Steven y futuro heredero de una de las secciones de familia Diamond, no se le verían ni sus luces.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que se entristeciera Steven de nuevo, para que sus ojos se cristalizaran al recordar la masacre que tan solo un rato presenció. Pero se hizo fuerte como pudo y agacho la cabeza sin animo alguno. Solo para que luego la levantara al escuchar a los asesinos comenzar a reír alrededor de la fogata que habían hecho, a la par de que bebían probablemente licor. Todos se veían felices a excepción de una, la cuál su mirada no se alejaba a donde Steven se encontraba.

Lapis volteaba por momentos a mirar al pequeño, con una mirada sería y curiosa a la vez. No hablaba mucho con sus compañeros por lo visto. Una vez todos se prepararon para dormir, la salvaje antes mencionada, se levantó de donde yacía, agarro varias pieles y acerco a un lado del árbol de donde estaba atado Steven. Puso unas pieles en la blanca nieve a un lado del árbol y desató a Steven, no sin antes advertirle que no escapará. El niño dijo que no lo haría y ella indicó que se durmiera en donde dejo las pieles y este hizo caso. Se acostó y se cubrió con ellas.

Lapis se quedó mirándolo mientras se acomodaba, y cuando terminó el pequeño, ella organizó otras pieles a un lado de él. Steven confundido volteo con ella, y después de entrar en duda durante varios minutos, hablo con voz débil preguntando.

—¿Te dormirás aquí?

—Si —contesto de inmediato —Estaremos más cálidos juntos, si te dejo aquí te congelaras solo.

—No hace mucho frío.

—¿Si? Apuesto tu vida a que tu serás el primero en morir congelado.

El chiquillo de cabellos rizados no dijo nada, miro donde se encontraban los otros alrededor del calor de la fogata, cubiertos por pieles y ya durmiendo. Regresó a donde estaba Lapis y ella ya se acomodaba junto con él. Cerró los ojos e intento dormir, no lo consiguió durante un rato largo y llego a llorar en silencio en la noche, pero en un momento dado cayó dormido.

Para el amanecer mientras caminaban de nuevo, Lapis no creyó necesario atarlo, se deshizo de la soga y lo dejo "libre". Rubí no tardó en quejarse de esto durante la mayor parte tiempo, las respuestas para quitarle las ataduras fueron que los retrasaría estando atado y está se calmó hasta la ahora de comer. Cuando la chiquilla enojona volvió a gritar y a reclamar, fue cuando Lapis compartió unos pedazos de carne con Steven. La salvaje de los ojos azules volvió a hablar y la calló mientras el pequeño ya se sentía hostigado con Rubí y con otros que hacían comentarios, donde remarcaban y juzgaban la situación de el, al venir de tal vez una noble cuna.

La noche llegó, y después de cenar algo. La mujer grande bebió de más, sacó su espada y parloteo un poco, todos pidieron que se tranquilizara. "Tranquila Jeda" su nombre no dejo de sonar, y ella termino tranquilizándose solo para que luego cayera dormida. Todos rieron y el hombre feo y una la cual anteriormente estaba encapuchada, ya había mostrado su rostro y hablado con Steven. El se sorprendió al ver la actitud de ella y su rostro, tenía un aspecto de una mujer dura y sobreviviente nata, y tan solo la escucho hablar también más después afectada por la bebida, pudo notar su carisma debajo de todo ese aspecto de guerrera fuerte. Su nombre es Alice, así dijo ella cuando soltaba tremendas carcajadas.

Lapis no converso mucho, si quiera dio unos "Si", "claro", "no" y "seguro" y Steven era como una tumba asustada y aterrada, la cuál se impresionaba al ver a los bárbaros comer sin un poco modales y con salvajismo aveces. Aunque ciertamente, en una que otra situación tomando como un ejemplo cuando Alice sacaba uno que otro chiste, no podía creer que ellos pudieran ser amigables y sociables. Además hablaban sin ningún impedimento, maldecían y decian lo que querían porque así lo querían, y se la pasaban riendo mucho en las comidas.

No era nada parecido a las convivencias que veía entre algunos Lords, Lady y nobles, aveces igual bebían y reían, pero eran pocas las veces.

Pronto el sueño le pego a todos y todos durmieron. Steven se acercó más a la fogata, pero Lapis de nuevo se acomodó cerca de donde dormiría el pequeño. El curioso solo la miro poner su pieles junto a las suyas, y ella lo miro sin problema alguno y durmió a un lado suyo.

Está misma escena se repetiría luego en la siguiente noche. Steven se acercaría un poco más a la fogata y Lapis dormiría a un lado suyo a pesar de ahora estar caliente por el fuego. El pequeño le dijo esa noche con timidez.

"—Ya no siento frío, no te molestes."

"—Quiero estar cerca de la fogata también niño —ella le contesto de inmediato con cierto tono agresivo."

Durante el siguiente día había notado que Alice y el hombre feo, hablaban con el con fluidez, los dos lo llamaban chiquillo o niño, y pronto el flacucho Garruk comenzaría a hablar al igual.

Para la cuarta noche, ya cuando todos roncaban, Steven decidió dormirse está vez lejos de la fogata, alejándose también de los otros considerablemente. No faltó mucho para escuchara unos pasos y viera como Lapis se acostaba nuevamente a un lado suyo. El volteo y hablo en toda su inocencia.

—¿N-No dormirás cerca de la fogata... ?

—Soy una mujer libre, puedo dormir donde quiera niño.

El no dijo mucho después de escuchar eso. Aveces le impresionaba escucharla hablar, no hablaba con sus compañeros mucho y parecía distanciada siempre de ellos, pero al contrario hablando de el, siempre se encontraba cerca suyo.

Durante esa misma noche, sus ideas comenzaron a gestarse en su mente y se lleno de miedo al pensar qué tal vez lo vendería a alguien del pueblo libre, o lo llevaría con una bruja y le haría un hechizo. Y su miedo se hizo aún más grande, al sentir los brazos de la joven rodeándolo y luego pasando su mano por sus rizos, cuando ella creía que él ya estaba dormido. "Checa mi físico para la brujería o mi peso para venderme. ¿Qué es lo que me hará... ?" No durmió mucho esa noche, pues la intriga seguía quitándole el sueño.

¿Por que lo deja vivo? ¿Con que fines lo hacía? ¿Lo matara? ¿Sus padres ya se enteraron de que se encontraba perdido?

Estás preguntas invadían al pequeño miedoso. "Debí aprender a luchar" pensaba arrepentido. Volvía a preguntarse como habían tomado sus padres su repentina desaparición. Mal obviamente, tal vez estarían enojados o igual más desgarrados que enojados.

"¿Ya saben que me han raptado siquiera padre y madre... ?"

Ya lo sabían, y no estaban contentos por ello. Estaban preocupados y ya habían tomados cartas en el asunto. Después de todo, sus padres aman a su hijo, y estarán dispuestos a saber que ha pasado con el y a recuperarlo a toda costa. Así eran Pink Rose Diamond y Greg Demayo después de todo.

Durante los siguientes días, Lapis durmió con Steven sin falta.

 **—•—•—•—**

 **Inspirada en la saga de libros "A Song of Ice and Fire" de George R R Martin.**


	2. Preocupación y Angustia

En el salón principal del castillo de las rosas, la gran guerrera y honorable Pink Rose Diamond, caminaba de un lado a otro preocupada y angustiada por la terrible noticia que le había llegado esa misma mañana. Tenía los nervios de punta, sus manos temblaban y Greg Demayo se encontraba de igual manera que su esposa por la situación en cuál su querido hijo estaba.

Hace apenas unas horas, uno de los mensajeros de la casa Diamond les había hecho saber que la tardanza de Steven se debía a que habían atacado a su grupo mientras estos acampaban en uno de los bosques del norte más grandes de los reinos. Encontraron partes de los cadaveres, cuyas armaduras que portaban, ayudaron a reconocer de qué bando venían de inmediato. El símbolo del diamante y las rosas yacía en ellos cubierto por la sangre seca. Lo peor se tenía que considerar.

Un silencio gobernaba todo el lugar, solo los pasos de la madre del pequeño se escuchaban y el eco del salón gigantesco los hacían sonar aún más. Los dos no decían nada y ni siquiera se miraban. Traban de analizar y asimilar la situación lo mejor que se pudiera, solo para que al pasar unos minutos más, sus pensamientos pararan al igual que el sonido de las pisadas de Pink, y toda la atención de ellos, pasara al frente, al escuchar el rechinar de las grandes puertas de madera del salón abriéndose.

Nuevamente, pasos se volvieron a escuchar y por la gran entrada principal, provino un cabellero con una armadura ligera plateada y deslumbrante. En el torso de esta, el escudo de la familia Diamond se encontraba, rodeado por rosas grabadas y espinas de estas acomodadas alrededor de la insignia. Greg se levantó y se acerco al ver que se dirigía con ellos.

Siguió caminando el caballero hasta que en un momento dado paro y se arrodilló en frente de Pink. Hizo una reverencia arrodillándose, solo para que después, la madre de Steven indicara que se levantará.

Obedeció de inmediato y se levantó, para que el, no, ella hablará.

—Mi señora, mi señor —soltó esto último mientras miraba a Greg, para después volver con la primera —Revisamos el lugar tal como nos pidió.

—Si, nos llegó el cuervo —dijo y su mirada paró al suelo.

—Fue un desastre, atacaron por la noche no dejaron ni un superviviente. Contamos los cuerpos, ningún guardia sobrevivió y hasta asesinaron al maestro que lo acompañaba. Por lo qué, solo nos da a entender que el joven Steven se encuentra solo en algún lugar.

La líder de la casa se quedó pensativa por unos instantes. Solo al pasar unos segundos volvió a poner sus pies en la tierra y hablo.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas Sir Perla? —preguntó con tono preocupado.

La mujer de la armadura agacho la cabeza con aire triste y derrotado. Se tomó un silencio y volvió a hablar con el mejor tono serio pero bajo que pudo.

—Hay varias posibilidades de que es lo que haya pasado mi señora. No hemos descartado ninguna, pero me temo que todas terminan en algo malo para el joven Steven.

Perla miro a Pink y vio su expresión cambiar a una de angustia absoluta, ella bajo la cabeza. Le tenía tanto respeto a ella y le había entregado su lealtad por tanto tiempo, que logro sentir lo mismo que ella sintió. Como si se tratase de su propio hijo.

—Hablas de muerte... ¿No es así?

Perla tomo una pequeña pausa, su expresión se hizo más triste.

—En algunos casos, si... Pero en otros casos, es probable que siga vivo.

—Dime lo que crees.

—Según las probabilidades y lo que me dijeron los...

—No —soltó interrumpiéndole —¿Tu que es lo que crees Perla?

Miro a los ojos de Pink cuando escucho eso, en su mirada y en su rostro se veía que ansiaba un poco de esperanza. Greg atento a la plática, solo observaba triste. Como lo veía, tenía que darles algo, y a su vez, algo para ella también, tenía que hacerlo aunque probablemente fuera una vil mentira.

—Sigue vivo.

La gran señora de las rosas bajo la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de alivio a la par de que tocaba su pecho. Y el caballero de las rosas, Perla, prosiguió a explicar la situación.

Mientras más hablaba de lo que podría haber sucedido y las cosas qué tal vez tendrían que enfrentarse, a Pink rápidamente se le esfumó el alivio qué momentos antes había sentido, y dio origen de nuevo a esa preocupación que le daba escuchar todo aquello.

—¿Salvajes? —dijo Pink con incertidumbre.

—Así es señora. Todos fueron asesinados y el grandísimo bosque está cerca de los territorios de los salvajes. El pueblo salvaje más cerca de ahí es Cascada Negra según los informes de los exploradores, y está a varios días en caballo de donde estaban nuestros hombres sin vida. Si ellos no lo asesinaron... —tomó una pausa y miro donde yacía Greg —Ellos pudieron tomar a Steven como su prisionero...

Pink camino un poco alejándose de Perla, solo para que después de unos cuantos pasos se detuviera y hablará.

—Reúne el grupo de hombres que necesites Perla —puso su mirada en ella y agregó —Quiero que me traigas a mi hijo o averigües lo que haya pasado con el.

Perla hizo una reverencia.

—Está bien mi señora. Juro por mi vida y todos los dioses que lo traeré de regreso.

Después de decir aquello, se paró, los miro y dio media vuelta y se dedico a dejar el salón.

Una vez abandonó el lugar, puso en marcha todo. Localizó entre las tropas de la casa a los mejores guerreros que tenían. Luego hizo un llamado para que todos tomaran acto de presencia en la plaza de las rosas, y una vez ahí, les informo de la situación con todo el secretísimo que se pudo.

Dio un par de palabras, ordenó que se armaran con lo necesario y se llevarán los mejores caballos con la mayor rapidez que pudieran. Ese mismo día partirían hacía el norte, hacía el bosque salvaje fuera del territorio del reino.

Mientras el pequeño grupo se alistaban, Perla tuvo que lidiar con Connie, una jovencita que rogó poder acompañarla en su travesía. Aunque hubiera querido llevársela, claramente el nivel de peligro que había no lo permitiría.

Una vez que Connie había aceptado no ir, el caballero de las rosas, Perla, terminó los preparativos.

Partió al norte cuando todo quedó en orden, saliendo del castillo galopando junto a su apoyo, todos decididos y con un único objetivo, leales a la causa y el deseo de la señora de las rosas, Pink Diamond.

Por el camino real cabalgaron, pronto el castillo se perdería de su vista junto a las pocas aldeas que se encontraban relativamente cerca de ahí.

Será un largo camino hasta Steven y todas las esperanzas de la casa Diamond yacían en las manos de Perla. No los decepcionaría por nada, su honor y su espada estaban comprometidos por ello, y no estaba dispuesta a no regresar sin el pequeño Steven Diamond.

* * *

—Aquí tienes.

El pequeño de cabellos rizados la miro. Ella le entregaba un pedazo de carne de conejo empalada en una rama. Steven lo tomó con calma y la salvaje de cabello corto se sentó a un lado suyo.

—Muchas gracias...

Lapis lo miro y le sonrió levemente. El se quedó expectante al pedazo de carne, y vio como ella, comenzaba a devorar su comida sin ningún preámbulo alguno.

El dar las gracias a los alimentos, utilizar los cubiertos o los modales al comer, no parecía ser exactamente algo que se hiciera nadie ahí. Había visto como algunos bárbaros, comían con la boca abierta, y hablan con la boca llena. En más de una ocasión, le había caído trozos de alimento llenos de saliva a medio masticar. Se tenía que acostumbrar al final, y comenzó a utilizar la boca y sus manos, guardando sus modales al comer nada más.

No se daba cuenta todavía, pero la castaña notaba aquello y le gustaba aquel comportamiento que tomaba.

Steven arrancó un pedazo de carne con sus dientes por fin, lo mastico con la boca cerrada y se lo comió poco a poco mientras miraba donde se encontraban los otros salvajes.

Aunque no lo quisiera, ellos se estaban familiarizado con el. Uno de los encapuchados se había quitado la capucha desde hace un rato y quedó impresionado al ver su larga melena pelirroja. El y Alice hablaban al rededor de la fogata. Dos de los bárbaros se habían separado hacía un rato del grupo, ya que ellos tenían planeado dirigirse a otro de los pueblos salvajes más alejados de donde se dirigían los demás, supuestamente iban por algo que les debían allá. En cuanto a la mujer gigante y Rubí, habían ido a traer algo de agua.

Casacada Negra era a donde se dirigían, un pueblo salvaje al norte. Steven ya dudaba si volvería de nuevo a su hogar. No sabía ni dónde estaba ni como volvería de nuevo siquiera a casa con su honorable y renombrada familia.

Estos últimos días ya había superado la muerte de aquellos guardias que lo protegían, ya podía hablar con los salvajes sin tanto miedo, pero seguía sien reservado claramente, solo hablaba cuando ellos le hablaban.

Por otro lado ellos no eran reservados en lo absoluto, y cualquier cosa que pasará por su mente, la decían sin ningún tapujo alguno. Decían cuantas maldiciones pudieran, y comentaban mucho acerca de Steven y de Lapis cuando estaban cerca de ellos.

Todo esto se debía por qué los dos dormían "juntos". Además de que Lapis había comenzado a hablarle aún más a Steven, lo cuál era extraño al tomar en cuenta de que esta era muy callada con todos. Le sacaba platica al pequeño por cualquier cosa y siempre respondía las dudas de el cuando este preguntaba.

—Cuando lleguemos a Cascada Negra ¿que pasará?

La salvaje lo miro, se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego soltó.

—Soy Lapis Lazuli. Una mujer del pueblo libre.

Steven volteo a verla confundido y ella volvió a hablar.

—Te he dicho mi nombre, ahora dame el tuyo.

El pequeño agacho la mirada y asintió. Era cierto, aún ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre después de ya varios días.

—Mi nombre es Steven de la casa Diamond...

—Muy bien Steven —dijo ella mientras le daba un mordisco a su comida —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. ¿Está bien? No te harán nada si yo estoy presente.

—¿Me vas a proteger?

Lapis volvió a mirarlo, solo para que después dirigiera su vista al frente y se sonrojara levemente.

—Claro que si. Yo te protegeré.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —dijo ella un tanto sería —Porqué quiero y puedo. Yo decido qué hacer.

Steven bajo la mirada con timidez y se quedó observando su pedazo de carne.

—Sabes... Podrías llevarme al sur y entregarme. Mi familia te daría oro y hasta un título.

—¿Oro? ¿De que me puede servir el Oro? No puedo matar a nadie con eso, lo único que importa es el acero y ya tengo. ¿Y un título? Por aquí no le veo importancia a eso.

—Bueno... Podrías venir al reino. Mi familia te darían tierras, y ahí todo eso podría valer mucho.

—¿Y ser una esclava de un rey? Prefiero morir antes de eso.

—No, no serias esclava de nadie.

—Tu te tienes que arrodillar ante tu rey ¿no?

—Si... —tomó un silencio —Y también para algunas las Ladys y Lords...

—Para mi eso sería ser como una esclava, yo nunca me arrodillaré a nadie nada más porque si, al menos de que lo consideré digno de ello.

—Pero solo sería cortesía y respeto.

—¿Cortesía?

—Si...

—¿De que me serviría la cortesía?

El pequeño se quedó en silencio. Pareció otra de sus platicas cortas las cuales terminaban así, pero ciertamente, está le hizo pensar más de lo que esperaba.

Se cuestionó sobre la cortesía "¿realmente de que servía eso?" No era que el odiara ser cortés, de hecho le gustaba hacerlo con las personas adecuadas, pero ¿por qué hacerlo? Y más con personas las cuales llegan a molestarle como una de su prima Yelena Diamond.

Ella que es muy cruel con los sirvientes, con los pueblerinos y la gente del reino que no considera digna.

La había visto mandar a cortarle las manos a uno de sus sirvientes por comerse una uva mientras se encontraba sirviendo, o cuando mando a quemarle la cara a una de sus amigas por responderle, aún cuando era de una familia de alto rango pero con la desgracia de ser una bastarda de está.

Aún le provoca tristeza lo de Amatista, recuerda su llanto aún después de tanto. Recuerda como se quedó con ella en su habitación con Perla. Mirando sus lágrimas caer.

Le dieron ganas de romper a llorar de solo pensar en esa ocasión.

¿Por qué arrodillarse por alguien así? ¿Por que si quiera debía de ser cortés con ella, solo por ser miembro de una de las familias más poderosa de los reinos?

También estaba Aquamarine que ejecutó a todo un pueblo por qué unos cuantos decidieron revelarse. Igual estaba Esmeralda la cual la piedad no existía en ella y masacraba a sus oponentes, aún mirando que se rendían y rogaban por su vida. Luego Ágata Azul y...

Steven comenzó a derramar un par de lagrimas, le había afectado recordar todo eso. El era muy sensible después de todo.

Dejó su rama con su comida en sus piernas, para que después comenzará a limpiarse las lágrimas que brotaban por su mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Lapis sería, la cual dejaba su comida en la blanca nieve y se acercaba con el.

Ella puso sus manos en sus hombros con la intención de reconfortarla. Lapis confundida lo miraba, pensó que las lágrimas serían por sus padres o familia que extrañaba. Pero pronto este pensamiento se esfumó, al ver que Steven la abrazaba sorpresivamente y escuchaba como comenzaba a llorar todavía más.

Lapis se paralizó por un momento ante la sorpresa, pudo corresponder al abrazo al pasar un corto lapso depues de que había acariciado sus cabellos y tocado levemente sus mejillas, notando el rostro del pequeño, con sus ojos cristalinos llenos de lágrimas que no tenían fin. Solo para después adentrarse por completo al abrazo, y brindarle cariño.

Un poco lejos de ahí, la mujer grande, y la pequeña con cólera inacabable, llegaban con el agua y miraban a lo lejos aquella escena de Lapis y Steven.

—¿Ahora que sucede con esos dos? —soltó Rubí la cuál miraba curiosa.

—Tal vez ya bailaron entre sus pieles —dijo Alice la pelirroja con un tono burlón.

—No tenía idea —hablo la mujer grande mientras se sentaba —Tal vez por eso duermen juntos.

—¿Como sabes eso? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué crees que Lapis lo salvó?

—Oh entonces ¿ya lo tomó?

—Desde el primer día.

—Vaya, no pensé que a Lapis le gustaran los nacidos en el sur... Y todo lo que dijo hace días, fue pura mala lengua entonces.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Si hubiera dicho la verdad, en ese momento todo hubieran hecho un escándalo. Hasta habrían muertos.


	3. Heredero De Los Bellos Rizos

El frío hizo que el pequeño Lord de la casa Diamond se despertará de una manera nada grata. No fue de impresionarse para el encontrarse a la salvaje castaña acurrucada y abrazándolo a un lado suyo, pero en todo caso se decepcionó de sí mismo. Desgraciadamente para el, en la noche había hecho nuevamente una de sus tácticas para alejar a aquella barbara de él. Se había retirado hasta la más gélida parte del campamento con la esperanza de dormir solo, cosa que no sirvió de mucho dado a que ella se encontraba abrazándolo con fervor mientras tenía su cabeza cerca de su cabellera rizada y oía una que otra vez él como olía sus rizos de una manera un tanto inquietante.

Ahora con el plan fallido, se arrepentía de no haber dormido cerca de la calurosa y hermosa fogata. Era cierto que al dormir con alguien te calentabas mucho más que estar solo con las pieles puestas, pero no había nada en comparación a tener el calor del fuego en un lugar tan tormentoso como lo era ese. Eso junto a las mantas y a esa salvaje que comenzaba a aferrarse más a él entre sueños, seguramente hubieran hecho un gran favor para que él pudiera caer rendido de nuevo ante los reinos misteriosos de los sueños y no volver a levantarse debido al frío abrumador que se gestaba.

Ahora sin ninguna salvación, sin ninguna alternativa alguna como aquellas veces en invierno en el castillo de las rosas. Cuando la forma de librarse del clima friolento no era más que pedir unas sábanas extras a los sirvientes. No vio más que simplemente abrazar a aquella castaña para desasearse del frío.

Steven miró a Lapis y con timidez se acercó más a ella, metió sus brazos en las pieles y correspondió al abrazo, y su rostro lo escondió en el torso de su captora.

¿Qué dirían aquellos guerreros legendarios de la casa Diamond al ver tal escena? Uno de ellos abrazando al enemigo que lo aprisionó. No sabía ni siquiera la respuesta.

Se sintió un tanto abochornado de sus acciones, pero ya comenzaba a calmarse y a dejar de temblar con tanta persistencia. Los minutos pasaron, indago en su mente y recordó a su familia, imagino como se sentirían en ese momento. Si se encontraban tristes o estresados. Se angustio al pensar en ello, no quería que eso pasara, no quería que se pusieran tristes por su culpa. Después de un lapso un tanto largo de pensamientos y demás. Cuando la salvaje castaña se aferró más a él, en un punto de la noche, por fin el pequeño Lord cayó dormido por completo.

Para la mañana, ahora lo que le aventuro a levantarse no fue el frío precisamente, si no los pequeños toques, las leves caricias de una mano suave y el olor de la carne cocinándose.

Steven abrió los ojos, se encontró a Lapis mirándolo mientras tocaba su cabellera y de vez en cuando sus mejillas y frente. El al verla se sorprendió y se apartó abruptamente, una vez un poco lejos de ella, miró rápidamente a los alrededores y se encontró con los otros salvajes que, uno que otro comía, otros guardaban sus pieles, sus espadas, hachas, y bebían mientras hablaban de la forma más fácil de degollar a un hombre.

—Ya despertó el dormilón —dijo la pequeña Rubí en tono burlón a la vez de que le daba un gran mordisco a un buen pedazo de carne.

El pequeño de cabellos rizados miró a la enojona del grupo y ignorando a la castaña que seguía relativamente cerca de él mirándolo detenidamente, Steven se levantó de las pieles, camino por la blanca nieve y se acercó a la fogata que daba sus últimas llamaradas de vida.

—Tengo hambre —confesó el pequeño mientras se tallaba los ojos y se detenía un poco cerca de la gran Jasper.

—Pues es una lástima —soltó Rubí en voz alta —Te quedaste dormido y yo me comí todo lo que quedó. Ya no hay nada —finalizó y siguió con su pedazo de carne.

—Es cierto, Rubí se comió lo último —dijo Alice a la vez de que bebía un poco de una cantimplora —O más bien, acaparó todo para ella. Hace un rato si hubieras despertado, alcanzarías a comer. Eso te pasa por no despertarte, las personas del sur deben pasársela de perezosos siempre.

Steven bajo un poco la mirada, tocó su estómago que le pedía algo de comer. Olía muy bien aquello para el, una pena.

Ayer había hecho la mala movida de no cenar para ejecutar su plan de dormir solo, y solo había comido un poco de conejo al mediodía. Se encontró decepcionado consigo mismo, Steven se adjudicó la culpa y comprendió su falla, y cuando estaba a punto de irse donde se encontraba sus pieles para guardarlas, la mano de Lapis lo detuvo, ella hizo contacto visual con el de manera detenida y después le habló.

—Si tienes hambre podemos cazar algo ahora.

Steven se quedó mirándola unos segundos. El hecho de escucharla decir aquello, lo había sorprendido.

Dudo un poco en contestarle, pensamientos suyos se hicieron presentes rápidamente, como el que aquello era una trampa para luego deberle algo, o peor, era algún plan para acabarlo.

—N-No te preocupes Lapis... Realmente no tengo...

—No hay porqué preocuparse —interrumpió —No se corre peligro en lo que se caza. Vamos acompáñame.

—¿De que hablas Lapis? —cuestionó el pelirrojo —Tenemos que seguir caminando, no falta mucho para llegar y no estamos para esperar a nadie.

—No Importa —contestó la castaña —Luego los alcanzaré.

Los pelirrojos se miraron, Jasper no se inmutó y Rubí simplemente frunció el ceño con cierta ira naciente.

—Bueno, si así lo quieres. Igual conociéndote nos terminas alcanzando.

—¿Estas segura Lapis?

La castaña asintió, tomó la mano del pequeño y lo llevó donde los dos durmieron. Agarró un arco, guardó su espada y una daga.

—Vamos Steven.

Steven solo la siguió y sin más, los dos caminaron alejándose del lugar donde acamparon adentrándose poco a poco al bosque, distanciándose cada vez de los otros que los veían partir hasta el punto de desaparecer entre los árboles.

—¿Vieron eso? —dijo la pelirroja un tanto carismática —¡Parece que Lapis va bailar un poco con el!

—¿Eh? ¿Otra vez con eso? —soltó Rubí enfadada —¿Qué se supone que significa "bailar"?

—No te hagas la inocente, se que sabes que es... Es el ya sabes... El chaka, chaka —hizo unos movimientos con la cadera y el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno es suficiente —aviso Jasper —Alistémonos, el tiempo empeorará pronto, y no saquen broma de algo tan inapropiado como eso.

—¿Algo inapropiado?

—Si, ¿qué dices? Como la relación entre una mujer del acero, y un niño débil del sur. Todos los que abogaron por ella cuando fue entregada, deberían de estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas en este momento.

—¡Es lo que yo decía la noche que lo agarró! ¡Nunca debimos dejar que Lapis lo trajera! —exclamó Rubí furiosa —Cortarle la garganta a esa rata sureña, es lo que hubiéramos hecho la primera noche.

Los dos pelirrojos no hablaron y solo se dedicaron a mirar con seriedad.

—En cascada negra, seguro lo harán una vez que lleguen —informó Jasper.

—¡Si, pero yo quería hacerlo! —soltó un par de golpes en el piso y apretó los dientes con enojo —¡Yo debería de hacerlo!

—¡Cállate Rubí! —gritó el pelirrojo —Cuida tus palabras, y recuerda quien quiso quedarse con el niño —dijo mientras bajaba el nivel de su voz —Lapis podría matarte si tan siquiera escuchara tus palabras. Sabes como es ella.

—Ella no podrá hacer nada cuando llegue a cascada negra —habló Jasper —Despellejarán al niño importante antes de que pueda hacer algo. Ningún sureño con rey, puede mezclarse con nosotros, es así de simple. Ahora larguémonos de una vez, estoy harta de estar aquí.

Un silencio abarcó el lugar. Todos dejaron lo que hacían, y se dedicaron a terminar de guardar todo para irse de una vez. Cuando de la fogata solo quedó el humo, el lugar ya estaba vacío, y no había nadie a la vista en varios metros de distancia.

No muy lejos de ahí, el pequeño lord y la joven salvaje, caminaban entre los árboles. Ella estaba atenta a los alrededores, y el no dejaba de observarla curioso y muy intrigado de la situación.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver como aquella barbara se había alejado del grupo solo por que el había dicho que tenía hambre. Preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, pensamientos suyos eran remplazados por otros a imagen de esa joven castaña. Si bien antes estaba en una de sus especulaciones que lo llevaba a su muerte, que ella lo vendería a una de esa brujas de aquellos cuentos de terror que eran contados por todo el reino, o que en algún punto lo vendería a alguien como esclavo. Ahora con esta revelación de cazar algo para que el comiera, habían bajado todas aquellas sospechas terribles que imaginó en un momento.

Ahora podía pensar que el le agradaba un poco, a tal grado de considerarlo su amigo y no hacerle alguna cosa mala. Aunque, aún estaba ese hecho que ella también dijo que tenía hambre, así qué tal vez todo eso era por la pura suerte que tuvo. Una coincidencia nada más.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la salvaje de repente al encontrarlo viéndola.

Steven bajo la mirada un poco, llevaba rato mirándola y no se había dado cuenta del todo.

—Ya tienes mucha hambre, ¿no? Tranquilo, no falta mucho para que encuentre algo —dijo y le sonrió levemente pensando que por eso la miraba.

—Oh, no es eso, pero muchas gracias Lapis, no te preocupes, no quiero ha...

Lapis se detuvo de súbito, Steven calló y se quedó parado. Ella sacó el arco y una flecha, volteó a un lado en específico, tenso el arco con la flecha y disparó de una manera rápida y firme. La flecha pasó como un parpadeo.

El pequeño miró en donde cayó la flecha, solo para encontrársela ya clavada en el cuello de un conejo blanco.

—¡Vaya! —exclamo Steven con asombro —¿Cómo lo viste? Eres realmente buena.

Lapis sonrió, se acercó al animal y sacó la flecha del animal y lo tomó mientras volvía con el chiquillo de los rizos.

—Es grande, con esto será suficiente. Ven, vamos a preparar todo.

—Está bien. ¿Crees que ellos sigan allá? Fue demasiado rápido esto.

—No lo creo —puso el arco en su espalda y guardó su flecha —No nos apuremos, se fueron seguro.

—Bueno. Por cierto, eres muy buena con eso.

—No es nada... Llevó rato haciendo esto, así que es normal que sea buena... —tomó una pausa y puso el arco en su espalda —Así que, no te preocupes por la comida. Yo puedo encargarme de eso por nosotros.

El pequeño asintió inocentemente agradecido, y al momento comenzaron caminar, y durante aquello, el la miró a ella.

—Me preguntó que estarán haciendo mis padres. Deben de estar muy preocupados... —comentó, Lapis volteó con él por un momento pero no dijo nada —Los extraño mucho... Me gustaría estar con ellos...

—Los padres no dejan nada bueno —soltó ella.

Steven se quedó en silencio unos segundos, iba a hablar una vez más, pero la castaña volvió a hablar.

—No sirven si no pueden proteger a sus hijos. No sirven si no enseñan a sus hijos a protegerse.

Dejó de verla después de eso, no había salido como había pensado.

—Lapis...

—¿Si?

—Cuando lleguemos a cascada negra... —ladeó un poco su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, y después volteó con ella —¿Qué es lo que me pasará?

—Nada. Nadie te hará nada.

—Entonces... ¿qué haremos ahí... ?

—Solo debo presentarme con alguien ahí, no es nada. Será muy rápido.

—¿Y después de ahí?

—Te llevaré conmigo a un buen lugar para vivir por un tiempo tal vez.

—¿Vivir?

Ella no habló, siguió caminando, era claro que eso significaba un "si". Steven nervioso ante eso, aceleró el paso y preguntó preocupado.

—¿Pe-Pero qué pasa con mi familia? Cuando... ¿Cuando podré ir con ellos... ?

No hubo respuesta de nuevo, y más temprano que tarde, supo que no tendría respuesta alguna.

Cuando regresaron a lugar donde durmieron la noche anterior, los salvajes se habían ido. Lapis le pidió a Steven que guardara las pieles de los dos mientras ella preparaba la fogata. No pasó mucho para que la castaña estuviera en frente del fuego a la vez de que con cortes rápidos, despellejara al animal de forma más rápida de lo usual, luego pusiera ciertas especies que sacó de una bolsa de tela, y las esparciera por la carne cruda y terminará por ponerlo a calentar en el fuego. Steven quien curioso la miraba, quedó sorprendido al ver aquellas técnicas tan rápidas y limpias.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio cuando los dos esperaban a que la carne se cocinara. En un punto la salvaje miró al pequeño Lord, y este al sentir la mirada la observó también. Los dos se miraron por segundos largos, el se puso temeros y sonrió nervioso, pensó qué tal vez corría riego por hacer aquellas preguntas hace poco. Y ella por otra parte, se sonrojo un poco al ver aquella acción.

—No falta mucho para que este —habló y miró a donde se cocinaba la carne.

—Está bien... —dijo y se calmó un poco —Muchas gracias...

—No hagas eso.

El la miró, se puso de nuevo algo tímido y nervioso, y bajo la mirada. Sin saber muy bien el motivo, prosiguió a disculparse.

—Lo siento...

—No, no me des las gracias, es mi responsabilidad protegerte —dijo sería y el rubor que tenía se le hizo más fuerte.

Steven la miró confundido ante eso último, pero no se atrevió a preguntar y volvió a mirar al frente hacia la fogata.

—Tu cabello me gusta —soltó de repente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Steven y volvió a mirarla.

—Tu cabello es bello —dijo sin parpadear a la vez que lo miraba —Te queda muy bien, es muy único, no hay muchos con ese cabello por donde vengo... Me gusta mucho.

—Gracias... —agradeció con voz baja —Mi madre me heredo los rizos.

El pequeño tocó su cabellera un poco, agarro un mechón y lo miró. Luego lo dejo y miró a Lapis que aún seguía mirándolo.

—Tu cabello también es bonito.

—¿Bonito... ? —preguntó y ella también tocó su cabello.

—Si, es muy bonito —contestó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa inocente —Donde vivo no muchas tienen el cabello como tu, con ese estilo de corte. Es muy único también.

Las mejillas de Lapis ardieron todavía más, volvió a mirar la fogata y luego se levantó de donde yacía sentada y se acercó a Steven para ponerse a un lado de él. El de la cabellera rizada temeroso se sorprendió un poco ante eso. Ella por otra parte, la castaña sintió emoción y su corazón latía más fuerte.

—Gracias... —susurro ella —Me gustan tus palabras...

El pequeño la miró unos segundos y bajo un poco la cabeza aliviado.

—No hay nada que agradecer —dijo y sonrió levemente —Yo también aprecio tus palabras.

Lapis se juntó más a él, y Steven se extrañó por la cercanía. Hubo un silencio, y luego ella habló de nuevo mientras tocaba su muslo.

—Eres hermoso.

—¿Disculpa?

* * *

Todos los burgueses de la capital, parados en el piso de mármol bajo una cúpula enorme grabada con pinturas hermosas, esperaban la llegada de la reina de todos los reinos. Ansiosos al principio, vociferaban de su magnificencia con exquisitas palabras, ahora ya al final, miraban a todos lados y preguntaban a los guardias y al padre de la iglesia presente, cuando era que la reina White Diamond iba enriquecerlos con su presencia.

No obtendrían una respuesta hasta que la mano de la reina, entrara con su traje de cuero y pequeñas partes de una armadura de oro, caminara con pasos firmes, a la vez de que los murmullos se extinguían.

Se puso al frente de la pequeña multitud, y con su aspecto recto e imponente y su semblante serio irrompible. Los observóa a cada uno de ellos una vez, y luego habló en tono alto.

—Lords y Ladys, temo informarles que su majestad White de la honorable casa Diamond, matriarca de todos los reinos y luz de la esperanza ante la oscuridad del mal, se siente en estos momentos indispuesta y no podrá presentarse esta tarde con ustedes de nuevo. En nombre de la corona, se les ofrece las más sinceras disculpas.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, todos se miraron unos a otros, y antes de siquiera pedir información sobre las circunstancias por la que la reina White se encontraba indispuesta, la mano de la reina siguió ignorando cualquier cosa más.

—Habrá un banquete para ustedes si es que pasan la noche aquí, y si ese no es el caso. Bendiciones y suerte con su viaje de regreso. Disculpen de nuevo este inconveniente —dijo, miró a todos una segunda vez y la ola de murmullos emergió de nuevo mientras ella se dedicaba a salir sin más, ignorando por completo los llamados de la gente de la alta cuna.

Ya no había respeto, ya ni siquiera a las casas que apoyaban mes con mes altísimas cantidades de riquezas y bienes a la corona, podían tener algún contacto con la reina. Todas las leyes y proposiciones que querían abordar, sus dudas con la comunidad y mortificaciones sobre el reino, ya nada de eso era escuchado aquellos días en la capital. Aunque fueran miembros destacados de las clases sociales más altas, ya no eran escuchados por la reina White, la cuál ya ni salía de su castillo.

Claramente la peor parte se la llevaban los ciudadanos comunes. La gente humilde que a cada instante, su condición de vida bajaba a niveles inhumanos. En los barrios más pobres, la gente moría de hambre, y la violencia y los robos, eran del día a día.

La mano de la reina, Yellow de la casa Diamond, suspiro largamente al dejar a los burgueses. Se quitó la espada que siempre llevaba y la dejó en un escritorio de madera del lugar, y luego se sostuvo ahí por un momento. Ella paso su mano por su rostro, y levantó la mirada al escuchar el entrar de alguien al cuarto en el que yacía.

Volteó en dirección a la puerta, y se encontró con una mujer encapuchada con un vestido azul, con brillantes incrustaciones de piedras hermosas y telas transparentes que bordaban al vestido.

—Blue —dijo ella mientras dejaba de apoyarse en el escritorio.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Normal, no hay nada que destacar. No se lo tomarán bien naturalmente —contesto, volvió a suspirar y volteó con Blue —¿Te mandó conmigo ella?

La mujer del vestido azul no respondió, y de repente camino a paso lento hacia a Yellow, y sin detenerse, se acercó de forma deliberada a ella.

—Blue... —murmuró al sentir de repente la respiración de Blue, y luego está tomó su mejilla levemente y besó a Yellow en los labios.

Ella correspondió al instante, y al poco tiempo el beso se hizo profundo y salvaje. La ropa empezó a estorbar, y hermana con hermana no salieron de aquel cuarto en un rato considerable.

A la vez de eso, Perla seguía galopando por el camino real, y día con día veía más cerca su destino. Pink estaba cerca de la capital para discutir ciertas cosas.


	4. Otro Tiempo

—¿Qué es lo que dice?

—Es de nuestra hermana —dijo Yellow mientras se ponía los pantalones y su cinturón —Dice que es probable que demore más de lo previsto en llegar a la capital.

—¿Si? ¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Le sucedió algo?

—No lo creo.

—¿Qué es lo que dice?

—No mucho a decir verdad. No preocupes Blue, debe ser algo mínimo. Solo escribió que se demorará más —finalizo y dejo el mensaje en la mesa —Ya sabes cómo es Pink, suele tomarse su tiempo y ya.

Blue sonrió levemente al pensar en ello y se movió un poco en la cama, se quitó las sábanas con un movimiento suave descubriendo así su desnudez, y se sentó en orilla. Yellow la miró por unos instantes, su corazón tuvo un pequeño vuelco al ver su cuerpo, un leve rubor casi la asalta.

La encontró tan hermosa como siempre, pero no era el momento. Apartó la mirada y se concentró en vestirse solamente. Su hermana por el otro lado, se quedó sentada observándola.

—¿Te irás tan pronto? —preguntó Blue.

—Si, ya no es tan temprano ahora, tengo asuntos que tratar.

—Eres la mano de la reina, haz que esperen.

—No es tan fácil.

—Siempre ha sido fácil para nosotras.

—Esto es importante.

—Somos miembros de la casa Diamond, ¿qué hay más importante que...

—White necesita de mi presencia —dijo interrumpiéndola.

Hubo un silencio después de eso, y era claro por el rostro de ambas, que el rumbo de la plática estaba determinado. No se podía seguir.

—¿Qué es lo necesita de ti?

—Tengo que darle un resumen de lo que se hecho en el reino —abrocho los botones de su prenda superior y se puso la insignia de la mano de la reina en su pecho —Últimamente no se le da por pasar al consejo, se la pasa en su trono como siempre.

—¿Cómo ha estado ella?

Yellow detuvo sus acciones y la miró con seriedad.

—Tu sabes cómo está.

—Sigue con eso entonces, ¿eh? —hablo algo preocupada —Me pregunto qué sucederá cuando llegue Pink.

—Por eso debemos de hablar con ella antes que se encuentre con White. Todavía no sabe qué a empeorado estos últimos días.

Blue suspiro y bajo la mirada con incertidumbre.

—Veremos como resulta todo —dijo mientras se sacudía la ropa y se dirigía hasta la puerta —Bueno, tengo que irme.

—Oh, claro... Espero vernos pronto hoy a solas.

—Si, también lo espero —hablo a la par de que la miraba.

Blue le sonrió ligeramente por un momento cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Yellow le respondió el gesto por fría que se mirara, y una vez lo hizo abandonó la habitación por completo. Después de que se oyó que la puerta se cerraba, y un último suspiro salió de la mujer que yacía aún sentada en la cama. Lucía algo desconcertada ciertamente.

—Yellow Diamond.

La mano de la reina volteó atrás suyo. Una mujer con un traje azul la veía con una leve sonrisa.

—Qué sorpresa verla aquí mi señora. Juraría que aquí es la habitación de su hermana, debo haberme confundido.

—No, no lo hiciste, aquí es.

—Oh ya veo —bajo la cabeza un poco y siguió —Entonces disculpe las molestias.

—¿Qué asuntos tienes Blue?

—Mensajes nada más mi señora.

—Está bien. Blue sigue descansando en estos instantes, entrégaselos en un rato más.

—Claro, lo que usted ordene —dijo he hizo una leve reverencia, para después no dejar de verle.

La mano de la reina la miró por un breve lapso, y sin siquiera despedirse, se abrió paso por el castillo de la capital para dirigirse rápidamente al salón del trono.

Cuadros hermosos, escaleras infinitas, salones tan extensos que con dificultad se lograban ver el final, y uno que otro sirviente y hombre haciendo su vigilancia como era de esperarse.

Aunque cada punto de esa edificación resultaba hermosa, a Yellow siempre le pareció una pérdida de tiempo ir de un extremo a otro cada vez que quería informar sobre la situación a la reina. Todo sería más óptimo si está se presentará a las reuniones del consejo.

Siguió caminando y caminando. Guardias por cada pasillo la miraron y en las grandes puertas antes de llegar a White, dos miembros de la guardia real le concedieron el paso. Pensó que la última vez que fue por aquellos rincones del castillo no hace mucho, había menos seguridad que ahora.

Una vez las puertas se abrieron y avanzó un poco. Se encontró en el gran salón, en sus pisos de mármol negro, cerca de las columnas de gran tamaño, por debajo de los candelabros bañados en oro, por los vitrales impresionantes, junto a varios estándares ilustrados por el símbolo de la casa Diamond, y a lo lejos arriba de unos cuantos escalones, contemplo el gran y monstruoso tronó hecho en su totalidad por cristales gigantes blancos. Ahí sentada miró a White de la casa Diamond, legítima reina de los reinos de los hombres, regidora del orden y la paz, destello de la esperanza, gran conquistadora de las tierras y protectora del mundo.

Recuerdos antiguos de la reina pasaron fugazmente por su mente. Se encontraba en tiempos diferentes.

Tanto título no parecía reflejarse en ella ahora. Era una mujer de edad, las arrugas se asomaban en su rostro, lucia muy delgada y su piel era tan pálida como el vestido blanco de una sola pieza que traía. Parecía que habían pasado décadas desde que un solo rayo de sol la hubiese tocado. Aparte de ello, los diamantes en su tiara y sus prendas, lucían preciosos y extravagantes.

Las puertas fueron cerradas atrás suyo y sin más, camino por el camino alfombrado que la dirigía hacia ella, hacia el trono, y mientras pasaba a los lados en donde yacían aquellas grandes columnas, más guardias reales estaban montando su guardia. Atentos a cada mínimo movimiento con sus armaduras plateadas, siempre preparados para cualquier situación.

Al llegar cerca de los escalones por donde se encontraba el trono, dos grandes caballeros estaban parados junto a White, y una jovencita de vestimenta blanca sonriente, estaba a su lado derecho.

Una vez llegó Yellow hasta ahí, empezó para terminar con lo encomendado.

—Majestad —soltó y hizo una reverencia.

—Yellow de la casa Diamond, mano de la reina. ¿Qué asuntos la traen hoy ante la presencia de la gran White? —habló la jovencita dirigiéndose a Yellow.

—Vengo a informarle sobre los últimos movimientos del consejo, como me había solicitado ya.

La jovencita volteó atrás suyo para mirar a White. Esta le hizo un gesto para hacerle saber que dejara de hablar, y ella simplemente la reverencio y se apartó para no interferir.

—Yellow, cariño —habló la reina —¿Qué es lo que tienes para mi?

—Lo que desee primero. ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido estos últimos días? ¿Has descubierto algo de esos conspiradores de los que te conté la última vez?

—Claro, lo hice como lo ordeno.

—¿Entonces, que encontraste?

—Bueno majestad —hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió —Me temo que aunque hemos indagado en ello con todos nuestros esfuerzos, no encontramos nada solido aún.

—¿Disculpa? Te hice redactar una lista —soltó y sonrió.

—Si, y en base de eso los investigamos a todos.

—¿Investigar? —preguntó en levantando el tono de voz.

—Claro, siguiendo lo que nos dijo.

—No, no, no. Entonces debes ocuparte de ese tema.

—También lo consultó con el maestro de los susurros, y no sacó mucho de...

—Espera, no sigas —dijo interrumpirla —Hay algo que tienes que aprender preciosa. Ahora en estos tiempos, no solo se basta con investigaciones o con consultas.

—Tambien hicimos interrogatorios a los que...

—¡No hables más! —la interrumpió mientras pelaba los ojos —No, con nada de eso es suficiente.

Yellow se quedó mirándola, y la reina solo le sonrió y continuó.

—Si quieres tener la atención de la gente, y me refiero a la "total atención". No es suficiente con tocarle el hombro y hablarles querida —informó con un tono tranquilo —Si quieres ser lo suficientemente clara, es necesario golpearlos una y otra vez con un mazo hasta destrozarle el cráneo, sacarle los putos sesos, y llevarle a su jodida familia los restos en una bandeja de plata —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia —Solo así obtendrás una total atención cariño.

La mano de la reina se quedó en silencio viéndola con seriedad. No había cavidad para sus palabras, pero no se podía hacer mucho.

—Vuelve a checar la lista y sácales todo lo que tengan —dijo con firmeza —Hay traidores en ella, puedo sentirlo.

—Me ocupare de eso y mejorare la búsqueda.

—Si, hazte cargo bien esta vez —tomó una pausa y la miró fijamente —Soluciónalo, quiero sus cabezas. No obligues hacerlo por mi cuenta.

—Claro su majestad

—Bien, puedes retirarte.

Yellow hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y comenzó a dar unos pequeños pasos para abandonar el salón.

—Por cierto, una cosa más Yellow —hablo una vez más la reina.

Ella se detuvo y volteó a verla.

—Pink llegará dentro de poco. Haz que preparen un banquete para cuando sea su llegada. Hace tanto que no veo a mi luz de las estrellas.

Una sensación amarga recorrió el cuerpo de Yellow ante eso.

—Claro que si, haré que lo hagan —dijo y terminó de irse del salón del trono.

* * *

Perla llegó levantado en alto el estándar de las rosas cuando entró a la ciudad. El furor de la gente se escuchaba por donde se le veía el símbolo, exclamaban con emoción al ver las armaduras relucientes y a la gran Sir Perla, la cuál bajaba de su caballo blanco con un semblante de seriedad, aunque la preocupación la carcomiera por completo.

Pronto se dio cuenta que no había sido buena idea parar en Tempestida, pero al menos podría dejar algún mensaje para que fuese entregado a la señora de las rosas.

Era claro que quisiera enviarle una carta una vez consiguiera encontrar a su hijo, pero para donde se dirigía, no había como hacerle entregar dicho mensaje. Mientras pasaba entre la multitud aduladora, pensaba en cómo podía poner en palabras la situación. Como explicar que podría tardar un poco más, pero que estaba cerca.

Sin descansar, día y noche, casi, casi, habían llegado poco más de la mitad del transcurso deseado. El bosque salvaje se veía lejos todavía, y esto se debió a su entusiasmo por derivar lo más pronto posible. Era claro que los hombres que los acompañaban, no podían aguantar el ritmo del caballero de las rosas, y eso que era gente experimentada y entrenada. Más como una ayuda, hasta el momento eran solo una carga. Claro que solo era por el momento, porque cuando se adentraran en terreno hostil, en el gran bosque de las tierras del norte, estaba segura que harían su parte contra los salvajes. Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea si sería suficiente a cómo iban preparados. Nunca había peleado contra un salvaje en su vida, solo había escuchado las historias de ellos, las batallas contra ellos. De lo viles y hostiles que podrían ser, de la falta de humanidad que poseían, de las tribus canibales y su barbaridad para el combate.

Todo eso la hacía angustiar terriblemente. No recuerda alguna historia en donde tomaran prisioneros, solo de torturas y de empalamientos. ¿Era terrible pensar qué tal vez ya el pequeño Lord este muerto? ¿Cuál serían las posibilidades de que viviese? ¿De que sobreviviera?

Steven nunca fue un niño de espadas, no se le miró aspiración por entrenar cuando estaba en el castillo de las rosas. Las pocas veces que lo vio practicar, solo fue para ayudar Connie con su entrenamiento. Además de ello, solo es un niño perdido en un bosque frío, sin ayuda de nadie, solo por completo.

Solo podía perdirle con todas sus fuerzas a los dioses por el. Perla nunca supo sobrellevar la tristeza, debía de concentrarse, dejar los estímulos, y escribir la carta aquella de una vez.

Al finalizar con ello se lo entregó a uno de los maestros de la ciudad, y vio al cuervo volar lejos con el mensaje. Esperaba que llegase pronto a la capital. No tenía idea que era lo que pensaba Pink Diamond en ese momento.

Cuando fue por su caballo para alistarse y partir, se encontró con la mirada de unos ojos púrpuras y una cabellera blanca altamente reconocible.

Las dos se sonrieron, y la peli blanca corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Perla respondió y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Amatista —soltó aún sonriendo —Sigues tan bajita como recuerdo.

—Déjate de cosas Perla, ¿o es decirte Sir? —preguntó mientras sonreía.

Se separaron para mirarse. Amatista, la hija bastarda de la casa Quartz, con sus cicatrices de quemaduras en su rostro y todo. De no ser por ello, aquellos ojos púrpura serían lo que la harían resaltar entre todos.

—Realmente me alegra verte, pero me temo que voy de salida. Tengo algo urgente que hacer.

—Si, lo sé. Por eso llame a que alistaran a mi caballo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Digo que iré contigo —dijo mientras le mostraba que llevaba consigo una espada —Hoy llego un cuervo directo de la casa Diamond. Parece muy grave y supuse que necesitarías un poco de ayuda, teniendo en claro eres pésima para la lucha. No es por ofender, pero eres algo mala.

Perla la miró sin poder contestarle del todo.

—Lastima entonces, tendré que arreglármelas yo sola —dijo sería mientras terminaba de acomodar la silla de montar de su caballo.

—¡Por los dioses! ¿Enserio vas hacer esto ahora?

—Esto es complicado.

—Créeme que lo sé, no me trates por una estupida niña. He estado entrenando.

—Esto es diferente.

—Me importa un comino si...

—Hablamos de salvajes aquí —soltó interrumpiéndola —Ni siquiera debería de estar hablando contigo en este momento —dijo y montó a su caballo —Se acaba el tiempo.

—Bueno, hablamos de Steven aquí y poco me importa lo que pienses Perla. Iré de todas formas.

—No entiendes aún.

—¡No, tú no entiendes aún! —exclamó decidida —Es Steven quien corre peligro. Yo jure desde el momento en que nació, que cuidaría y haría cualquier cosa por el —hablo con seriedad —Tal vez no soy tan buena como tú matando gente o lo que sea, pero me hice una promesa. Ayudar y proteger siempre al hijo de Pink Diamond, aunque mi vida corriera riesgo.

Perla se quedó en silencio mirándola. Miró hacia al frente con un semblante serio, soltó un largo suspiro y sin ver que no podía hacer nada en esta ocasión, asintió con la cabeza y volteó con Amatista de nuevo.

—Ve por tu caballo en este instante. Te veré en la entrada de la cuidad.

La peli blanca sonrió levemente.

—Si no estás ahí cuando llegue, me iré sin ti.

Tan solo escuchar aquello, Amatista salió corriendo por su equipamiento sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez. Fue al establo donde su caballo estaba y lo montó para cabalgar a toda prisa hacia la entrada de Tempestida.

En un breve lapso, cuando el estándar de las rosas se viera por las casas con Sir Perla al frente, se uniría a la búsqueda del pequeño Lord con determinación. No dejaría que nada le sucediera, y dejaría caer toda la ira que tuviera a cualquier ser que le hiciera daño.

Medio camino falta para llegar al bosque, medio camino falta para llegar a cascada negra, y las murallas de la capital serian vistas por Pink dentro de muy poco.


End file.
